


Romance

by NegligentTaco



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegligentTaco/pseuds/NegligentTaco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the Tumblr prompt “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance

“Wine, sir?” 

“I’ll take a brandy, actually. Thank you, Gary.” 

After the servant brought Pagan his drink, he told him that he could leave until dinner was ready. As soon as Gary left, Ishwari made her way down the steps. She was visibly pregnant, but she was still in her first trimester. She wore a beautiful red, flowing gown which had a spilt down the back, stopping right above her rear. She looked radiant—and if you asked Pagan, she was the only woman in the world. 

Pagan’s mouth hung open, a big smile on his face. 

“Speechless?” Ishwari giggled. She felt as if she were in grade school again: Blushing when the boy she had a crush on looked her way. Except now, it was more than school-yard infatuation; what Pagan and Ishwari had together was love. And with a baby on the way— not to mention Pagan being the perfect father to Ajay— she couldn’t be happier. 

Pagan spoke up, finally. “Ah, yes, I suppose I am! You look gorgeous, darling. Come, sit down. Dinner should be ready soon.” 

The King ushered his beloved to her seat and pulled the chair out for her, allowing her to sit down. He then sat down in the seat across from her.

It was an intimate setting with the lights dimmed and candlelight flickering. It was dark out and Ajay was in bed. It was time for the grown-ups to have time alone together. They weren’t sitting at the usual, large dining table. Pagan had arranged a smaller table be set up, perfect for the two of them to sit close together and talk during dinner. 

The dinner arrived, course by course, starting with an appetizer and ending with a dessert. Ishwari felt as if she was dining at some upscale restaurant like in the books she had read! Of course, the palace was much better than some upscale dining restaurant. Not many people can say that they live in a palace. 

When the dessert was brought out, Ishwari nearly jumped in excitement. 

“Lemon pie! Oh, I have been craving this! I hardly ever ate sweets before I got pregnant but that is all I’ve been craving with this baby!” Ishwari could taste the lemon pie before she even got it to her mouth. But before she indulged, she turned to Pagan, “This couldn’t be some crazy coincidence. Do I have you to thank for this?”

Pagan smiled knowingly and nodded his head. “Enjoy.”

After dinner, the couple sat and talked about various topics, though mostly about Ajay which was breaking their number one rule when they go on dates: Don’t talk about Ajay. But the proud parents couldn’t help themselves. They also discussed the baby and their hopes for a boy or a girl. 

“I hope it’s a little princess,” Pagan cooed. 

Ishwari laughed, “Well I hope Ajay gets a little brother! He would just love that.”

“Yes, but he would be a great big brother to a little sister, too! Just imagine him protecting her from everything, it would be so cute! Our little man!”

“Well, we will just have to see when the baby is born, won’t we, Pagan?” Ishwari rubbed her stomach and smiled. 

Pagan didn’t respond. Instead, he stared longingly into her eyes and smiled. “You’re amazing.”

Ishwari almost laughed, but mostly smiled. “And you’re smitten. I don’t see why. I’m just a regular woman.”

“No, no you’re not.” 

Ishwari simply rolled her eyes and grinned. Her grin soon turned mischievous after really noticing how good Pagan looked, as well. She was too hungry before dinner to really pay much attention but when she finally noticed, she didn’t want to take her eyes off of him. She continued to eye the King, dressed in black Armani suit pants and jacket, a crisp white long sleeved shirt underneath, diamond cufflinks on his sleeves. Ishwari didn’t realize how deeply distracted she was staring at her lover until he finally spoke.

“If you keep staring at me like that we won’t make it to a bed,” he said with a laugh. “Are you going to finish your wine or-“

Ishwari cut him off, “Oh, no, I’m finished. I have… other things in mind. Come on.”

She stood up and walked seductively around Pagan, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind before gently tugging. 

Pagan stood up and took his final drink of brandy, slamming the glass back on the table. As he began to walk off, he turned back around and grabbed Ishwari’s glass of wine, downing it as well. 

“It’s going to be a good night,” Pagan said as he hastily followed Ishwari up the stairs to their bedroom.

And it was.


End file.
